Lady Black
by Utai-Chan
Summary: Pepper was the talkative blabbering girl. Tony was the super genius. Terrence is the mysterious boy who moves in with the Potts family. With the new guy here, everything changes! Lets just say the once teenage girl transforms! PepperxOC, PepperxTony
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Wazzup!! I'm a new writer here, first story, so don't get all BLAH on me. So, imma newbie. Plz help me in my writing in anyway if I need to.

I love love IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES! woot! So yah, i was like really bored and made this song. It goes along with the Iron Man: Armored Adventures full theme song, so just sing along with it if you likey!

Anyways.... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. I do own the OC that will be coming up!

* * *

Iron Man Armored Adventures: Lady Black

She's a girl on a mission  
In leather suit with weapons

She's a devil and an angel in every way  
Her teenage life will never be the same  
With her own tough fist, she'll give you a smack  
She's Lady Black, Lady Black

The heart of her power was within  
No force will make her give in  
When she's back into the corner of uncertainty  
She takes the heat to the next degree  
She's a heroin believe what you see  
She's Lady Black, Lady Black

She's Lady Black, Lady Black, Lady Black!

* * *

**Chapter One:**

As usually, Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, and Pepper Potts, made their way through the streets of New York to the armory, after school. They always stop by over there for some Iron Man stuff or just to hand out. But it was always the same routine; school, Tony has to use the 'bathroom', Rhodey and Pepper running to the armory in panic, everyone is fine, and then bed. Same old, same old, but even a walk through New York City can get you into some deep trouble. But ever since Tony Stark secretly became Iron Man, all seems mildly well in New York. But sometimes he can't always handle it all by himself, you know with all the Makluan Rings and the Mandarin running amok. This is why he has the very exclusive 'Team Iron Man', which is only Rhodey and Pepper. Some team... huh? Anyways, this time, the two genius' were excluding Pepper out of their 'too smart for Pepper to care' conversation.

"Gosh, they're doing it again!" An exasperated Pepper sighed. "At least they could give me something to talk about. Like maybe some crime or something."

Pepper slipped out her MP3. What else can cure loneliness without music? Pepper plugged her ears with her favorite song My Love Is Here by: Eric Santos. Pepper loved this song, she usually thought of Tony whenever this song would play. She closed her eyes, remembering moments she spent with Tony. Every single one she loved.

_Words nothing but words  
For me to show  
How much my love for you  
Unfolds through trouble and fears  
This love so real  
I need you to know_

Pepper and Tony was in the Wisdom temple, fighting off some stone soldiers. Well mostly Iron Man, who was blowing them up with his laser. Pepper was stuck in a corner, right behind Iron Man cowering. But something in her was making her fight for her and Tony. She spotted the sword that was carelessly laying around the stone floors. She grabbed it from behind Tony, ready to fight.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!" Pepper yelled.

_Even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart_

Pepper was worrying about Tony, who was risking his life for two SHIELD agents in space. Pepper was hysterical about his danger and nearly suffocating to death. She couldn't stop crying and all she could do was stand by him all through the way. Yah, she wasn't there, but she was in his heart.

_Don' t you know my love is here?  
Don' t you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true!  
My love is here for you_

Pepper than began having flashbacks of Tony and Whitney together. Pepper hated how they would act all so sweet to each other, in front of her, too! Sometimes, she would just wished that Tony would know her love is here for him. But he's so oblivious at the fact that her love is real... he should know by now that this much is true. Wouldn't Tony, the Stark genius, would be smart enough to know Pepper's love is here for him?

_Time nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I' ll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I' ll never let go  
Until you come back to me_

Pepper sometimes believed, that it would just take time for Tony to realize that she was there for him. But it was taking so long, she was beginning to lose hope. It would feel like that her love was slowly fading away. It's not like he would fall for a girl like her... right? Pepper than began singing the song, forgetting about the presence of her two other friends.

_And even though you' re far away  
I am right beside you day by day_

_  
Don' t you know my love is here?  
Don' t you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you_

_And even though we' re far apart  
You' re right beside me in my heart  
Don' t you know my love is here?  
Don' t you know my love is real for you?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you_

Her friends were snickering at her, not that she had a horrible voice, she had a very beautiful one, but that she was singing in front of EVERYONE. Tony and Rhodey never knew that this non-stop babbling teen would be such a beautiful singer. They were surprised at her wonderful talent. Soon, everyone around stopped to listen to her. Pepper started to open her eyes, everyone staring at her.

"Eep," Pepper squealed, as she realized she was singing out loud. "I think I should stop now." She whispered as she began walking at a very fast pace.

'Ooohhh I hate when I do that,' Pepper thought, paying no mind to the world around her. 'I should tape my mouth next time!'

"WATCH OUT!" She heard Rhodey yell.

But alas, it was too late. Pepper looked up from the ground, running into a poor innocent bystander.

"OOMPH!" Pepper breathed. She began falling back, but luckily, a hand wrapped around her waist, preventing the fall. "Oh, thanks-"

Pepper looked up at her savior, who happened to be very handsome. You couldn't see his face from afar, from being covered by a popped collar and a hood, but if you were as close as Pepper, you could see each detail. She stared in wonder at the beautiful green orbs that were looking down at her. They were so mesmerizing! Pepper couldn't stop herself from staring, but at the same she didn't want to stop. The boy seemed to be about the same age as her, 16. He had dirty blond hair that was messily cute. As Pepper held the boy's arms, she could feel the muscles that was flexing by the second. It was like the boy knew that she was staring at him. How embarrassing.

"Hey, lady, you ok?"The unknown savior asked.

"Oh! Ha ha ha yah...." Pepper giggled. She loosened from his grip and stood up by herself. She brushed off invisible dirt, hiding her dark pink blush.

"Pepper, are you ok?" Rhodey asked, while him and Tony caught up with Pepper and the boy.

"Oh yah, no thanks to-" Pepper turned to the boy.

"Oh!" The boy was shocked. "My name's Terrence."

"Terrence? Nice name," Pepper winked at him. The boy, now known as Terrence, smiled at her flirty gesture.

"AHEM," Tony interrupted with a very obvious fake cough. "Thanks for helping Pepper, but us three should get going to school. We don't want to get late.

"Oh, I see," stated Terrence. "You must be the boyfriend. Your girlfriend is very pretty."

"Thank you, but... WHAT!?" The ebony haired genius was shocked at Terrence's statement. "Ha, ha, ha, we're not going out. Just f-f-friends!"

"Don't worry dude. I was just kidding!" Terrence joked. "But, Pepper, I guess if I'm lucky next time, we might get together. See 'ya!"

Pepper waved her hand up in the air, pretending as if it was a fan. "Oooh! HOT!"

"Pepper, Rhodey, let's go." Tony commanded. "And forget about Terrence, focus on education!"

Rhodey stayed behind with Tony while Pepper walked ahead. He had to talk with his friend alone, about Pepper. But of course, he had a feeling Tony would just give him the same answer every time.

"NO! N-O!" Tony specified.

"Ok, ok, don't get all psycho on me. I'm just asking." Rhodey claimed. "It's just you always get a little jealous when Pepper gets close to guys other than us, Gene, and her dad."

"PHSH! It's that I'm protecting her, okay? Imagine some bad guy disguise themselves as a boy. Next thing you know, he finds Pepper, uses her, than get to me!" Tony explained.

"Uh huh, so you're just protecting yourself?"

"In a way, yah!"

"In a way, no! You can say whatever, but I believe in what I believe." Rhodey pointed out as his pace got faster to catch up with Pepper.

"UGH! RHODEY!" Yelled Tony. "Hey! Wait up you two!"

As the three friends ran, a boy in the shadows of the alleyway watched them pass by. A smile grew on his lips, indicating pleasure. He placed his hood down, his hair flying in many directions. His attention was mostly directed at Pepper, who he finally got to meet. He had a liking in her, waiting for the moment for when she finally falls for him. It was a plan he always went a long with. Save girl in any way, say a nice compliment, get to know her better, than JACKPOT! But of course, the relationship only lasted for a month, but he liked the loving feeling he always had inside. But as soon as the feeling floats away, good bye!

"Hmmm... so that's Pepper, see you soon....."

"Excuse me sonny boy, would you mind walking a kind old lady cross the street?" A wrinkly woman asked.

"UGH! You just ruined my dark moment!"

* * *

So watcha think?? Review how it is. I'd like som constructive critismsm... just no mean ones. lol.

Remember, first story, be easy on me. CIAO!

-Wizzaam


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hello therez. So I got like three reviews, but hey, they were enough for me to continue on with the story. I'm so happy that at least some people liked them :)

Also, im going to be updating every once and a while. Cause this is my bro's computer and he sometimes hogs it. But lately, he's been visiting his GF and so I have extra time on the computer like every day. And so, it takes me at least 2 to 3 days for me to finish a chapter the way I want to. So please be patient. Haha

Anyways, here is Chappie Two.

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking 

**_Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. I own all my OC's only._**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Oh, my, gosh.... did you see how he looked at me!!??" Pepper squealed in excitement. She was hanging out with Tony and Rhodey inside the armory. They just left, and sat on the old plane seats inside the old factory.

"Oh yah, it's like he wants you," Rhodey teased, mostly to tick off Tony.

Tony just sat there, staring blankly at who knows what! He was trying to get his mind off Terrence and Pepper. But he also felt this felt this weird sensation, a twinge of jealousy maybe? But Tony was still stunned for even caring about who Pepper likes or who likes her. He was confused about that sensation. Does he like Pepper? Maybe he just deeply cares for her.... cares for her like a sister. Every few minutes, he'd try to shake it off, thinking about Iron Man updates, or getting sweet revenge on his dad's death. So what if revenge isn't right, just forgive and forget for Tony. No way! He'd do anything to find out who and why his dad was killed. Tony just didn't want to go overboard with the whole 'revenge' thing.

"Tony? What do you think?" The hyper red-head teen asked.

"I think you should just forget all about him," the Stark genius suggested.

Rhodey laughed in silence as Pepper stared at Tony in confusion.

'What's his damage?' Pepper thought to herself.

After that, everyone stayed quiet and the only sound you could hear was the planes flying by. Today is a very quiet day... strangely.

"So...." Rhodey spoke. "Anything new about the Iron Man armor yet?" He tried to break the awkward silence.

"No, nothing......but....." Tony's attention diverted to his red-headed friend. Pepper seemed to be spacing out, and daydreaming about Terrence.

Tony smirked."What do you think Pepper?"

"Come again?" Pepper asked.

"I was thinking of adding music to the armor, you know, battle music." The ebony haired boy tried to hide his smile, replacing it with an almost serious face.

'What the? Why would he do that... even I know that's lame! But I got to go along with it anyways.' Pepper sighed.

"The best idea ever! You should totally add Eye Of The Tiger." She suggested.

The two friends laughed at the completely confused girl. They loved making fun of Pepper, making her feel so, so.... how to explain.... confused? But anyways, they just loved to mess with her.

"Oooh! You guys are soo..." Pepper turned red. "Funny!! Ha, ha, ha."

"So, do you think Terrence, may like me... you know... "

"WHAT!??" Tony whispered.

"'Ya never know. But you might never see him ever again." Rhodey exclaimed.

Pepper glared at him. "Great way to ruin the mood."

"Let me finish," he continued, "You two seem to click. I thought you would like Tony." Rhodey said that last part silently. Pepper just blushed a faint pink.

"You know what?" Tony stated. "We should just forget all about him."

Pepper, who ignored that statement, slipped her phone out of her little pink pouch. It vibrated, indicating a text; it was from her dad.

Pepper, get to the house now. Someone i want you to meet. Hope you wont mind that he is going to be staying here for a while.

-Dad

Pepper texted back in super speed:

He? Well alright. I'll be there soon.

-Pepper

"Hey guys, I got to go now," Pepper announced as she was beginning to leave. "See you two tomorrow at school."

As soon as she was out of the boy's sight, Tony began sighing in relief. Rhodey looked at him with a smirk planted on his face.

"You like Pepper," Rhodey mumbled, purposefully saying it loud enough so Tony would hear him.

"NO I DON'T." Tony defiantly exclaimed.

Rhodey just stood up from the plane seat and crossed his arms. He looked away from his denying friend and began laughing silently. He didn't want Tony to see him.

"I can hear you." stated Tony.

"Uh... how can you-" Rhodey nervously spoke. "N-never mind. Forget what I said, let's just get home."

"Yah, I'll meet you over there."

"Alright man, see you later."

When Rhodey finally left, Tony slipped out his cellphone, looking at a very happy picture he loved on his cellphone. He always looked at it whenever he felt empty without that certain person. It was a group picture, but he looked at the person to his right. Tony would smile and say nice comments, which would end up as a flash back.

"If only you knew..." Tony whispered to himself.

* * *

Pepper took out her home keys, but her dad opened it before she could.

'It's like he knows everything... weird...' Pepper thought.

"He's in the family room, come one," Mr. Potts instructed his daughter.

The two walked down the hall, passing old family pictures. Pepper, Mr. Potts, and Mrs. Potts. Everything she looked at these pictures, she'd smile at the old times before her mom passed on. Her mom was completely opposite of her, but they loved each other as much as they could... Infinity!! Pepper passed one picture that she loved most of all. It was when she was only five, it was just a family trip to an amusement park. Pepper and her mom ordered vanilla ice cream and decided to share. So the picture was five year old Pepper licking one side, and her mom the other. It was a cute picture! This particular picture brought more memories. Pepper even began tearing up, but wiped away her tears before entering the room.

Pepper and her dad finally entered the family room, a boy sitting on the brown couch."Pepper, meet-"

"YOU!!" Pepper pointed. She was happy and excited as ever at the same time. She couldn't believe her eyes. "TERRENCE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!"

"I take it you two already met?" Mr. Potts asked, more like stated.

Terrence stood up from the couch, Pepper eyes widened at the sight of him. He was no longer wearing that very stuffy coat and fedora. The boy was now wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue and green opened buttoned shirt. He just wore dark jeans and blue sneakers. His hair was still messily cute and his eyes were the same gorgeous little orbs she loved. And so, Pepper was mesmerized by his looks.

'Wow! He looks way hotter than Tony.... eep.' Pepper thought to herself.

"Oh, hey there Pepper. I guess I have a chance now," Terrence claimed, referring to the other moment they met. "And Mr. Potts, you're daughter has a wonderful voice."

'Shya! Comment number two, only like five to seven more.... oh jeesh. I didn't notice how much that was,' Terrence thought to himself.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." She giggled nervously. "Thanks."

"I know," Mr. Potts replied. He knew very well.

She got the talent from her deceased mother. So every time his daughter sang, it would remind her dad of his wonderful gorgeous wife. Each note rang with beauty and memories filled his mind. Everything made him feel so happy. Pepper was so much like her mother; looks, personality, voice, everything.

"So why are you here, not that I don't want you to be here?"

"Well," Mr. Potts began. "It has to do something with work. I grabbed him from the police and-"

"WHAT!!??" Pepper interrupted. "Y- you're a criminal!!?? HUH!!??" She stared at her dad in awe.

"Pepper, it's not what you think," Terrence tried explaining.

"So you let in a criminal!!? What the heck dad!!?? You're risking our lives here, and I have many more years to live, but you... never mind."

"Pepper, wait-" Mr. Potts was interrupted.

"I swear dad, I will wake up in the morning with a knife in the chest," she angrily explained. "Oh wait! Even better! I wont be able to wake up in the morning _with_ the knife in my chest! HA!"

Pepper was breathing heavily. If you could see it, there was smoke coming out her ears, no mistake. She was so mad at her FBI dad to let in this, this, this, HOT BAD BOY! Pepper was than confused, is she happy... or mad now?

"URGH! I'll be upstairs!" Pepper stated. "Oh and Terrence, if that even is your real name, stay away from knives." She stomped all the way up to her room, clearly hearing the door shut loudly.

"That's some daughter you got there," Terrence teased.

"Tell me about it," Mr. Potts sighed heavily.

Music began blasting from her room.

"At least I get to hear her sing again," The young man joked.

* * *

So that's chapter two. I hoped you liked it. Now remember, first story, be easy with me. Haha.

So click that little green button and work your magic!

Will be updating as soon as i can, see ya!

-Wizzaam

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

"Why would he want to date you? I mean look how you dress. You're...." Tony trailed off into silence, realizing his mistake.

"What!!!?? I cannot believe you!!? You snobby cocky rich kid!!" Pepper insulted, full of pure anger.

"Guys, calm down!" Rhodey yelled.

The huge armorey echoed of their argument.

"Tony, I don't know what's you're damage, but I'll prove it to you! By tomorrow, you'll be mesmerized by me!!" Pepper made her way to Tony and grabbed him by the collor of his plain red shirt. "I hope you feel bad now, cause you lost a really good friend.... STARK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look! Sorry it took me like forever to upload this chapter. I was sooo super busy with school But now it's a weekend where I don't have to go anywhere today.

It's chapter three! Woot! Anyways, I was watching Naruto Shippuden (English version) on Disney XD. Love that show, voices are so... similar, haha.

Also, i've been looking back to the shows i used to watch oh so long ago. Like all the Digimon series... except for the Digimon Data Squad, I thought it was pretty stupid (no offense to the fans). Also Yu-Gi-Oh! Woot! It all started because I was listening to the old Pokemon songs... haha, i'm such a dork. :P

Back to IMAA, I'm glad that mostly everyone likes the story. And don't worry every one, this story will eventually end with your ideal couple... unless you're thinking of another couple... than never mind, ha, ha, ha.

**' ' Thoughts**

**" " Speaking**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

As Pepper entered the armory after school alone, she spotted Tony and Rhodey discussing about something by the computer. Pepper pace was slow, unlike fast and happy as she would be.

Tony noticed Pepper, "Hey there Pepper."

"Hi....." she weakly greeted.

"Uh... down much?" Rhodey teased.

"Oh, hahaha funny! Just keep laughing until I die!!"

"Whoa, whoa.... why are you saying that!?" Tony demanded.

"My dad let in some criminal, now i'm bound to die any moment."

Rhodey laughed, "Pepper, you're over exaggerating! He could be some witness for some big crime and your dad volunteered to keep an eye on him."

"You could be right," Pepper lightened up. "Or he could have tricked my dad into that just to date me."

Rhodey and Pepper laughed while Tony stayed silent.

"Why would he want to date you? I mean look how you dress. You're...." Tony trailed off into silence, realizing his mistake.

"What!!!?? I cannot believe you!!? You snobby cocky rich kid!!" Pepper insulted, full of pure anger.

"Guys, calm down!" Rhodey yelled.

The huge armorey echoed of their argument.

"Tony, I don't know what's you're damage, but I'll prove it to you! By tomorrow, you'll be mesmerized by me!!" Pepper made her way to Tony and grabbed him by the collor of his plain red shirt. "I hope you feel bad now, cause you lost a really good friend.... STARK!"

* * *

"Alright Terrence, I'll be at the grocery store. If Pepper is looking for me, just tell her where I am," Mr. Potts instructed as he walked out the door.

Terrence waved good bye as he jumped onto the soft couch. He laid his head on the arm of the couch and stared at the white plastered ceiling. As he watched the ceiling fan slowly turn counter-clockwise, the sun began to sink slowly. Terrence's eye lids grew heavy, sleep overtaking him.

"Maybe just a little naaaappp...." yawned Terrence as he nodded off to sleep.

And if you listened very carefully, you could hear a little evil laughter off into the distance.

* * *

Pepper slowly stepped down the stairs, searching carefully for 'the criminal'. She didn't want to startle him when she catches him.....

"Sleeping!?" whispered Pepper as she walked over to the occupied couch.

'Well there goes my plan to.....' Pepper began to trail off as she silently paced to the kitchen. She searched through the fridge, only to stumble upon a half empty one. 'URGH! Where is dad.'

"Looking for Mr. Potts?" a smooth deep voiced asked.

"T-Terrence!!??" jumped Pepper as she held up a cutting board for protection. "Stay away! I have a-"

"A cutting board," He completed for her. "But don't worry, I don't have a knife in my hands." Pepper still had the cutting board covering her face. "OR a butter knife or plastic knife."

"Oh... alrighty than, I'll just put this down then," the worried teen exclaimed as she put down the cutting board on the ilasnd of the kitchen. "S-so... w-where is m-my dad?"

Terrence slowly walked towards the nervous red-head, he grabbed an apple on the way. Pepper backed up onto the marbel counter fratically looking around the ktichen, trying to avoid eye contact. She then began walking out of the kitchen.

"Soooo, I'll be leaving then.... see you." Pepper pace fastened, but right before she could exit the room, Terrence covered the path, leaning onto the wall. He still continued to eat he fresh ripened apple.

"Where are you going? I'm not a bad guy," Terrence said with a sly voice.

"U-uh n-nowhere..." The teen girl was trying to think of a way to escape. 'C'mon Pepper, what would Iron Man do??'

"So.... I got to tell you somethin," he leaned in closer to her, throwing the apple carcass into the trash from a distance. It made a clunking and clanking noise.

"I need to go to the bathroom.... bye!!!" Pepper mentally slapped herself, realizing what she said. 'I'm hanging out with Tony too much.'

Terrence immediately knew the frazzled girl was lying, but wanted to let her go. He loved teasing her like that. It was like a fun passing time, until he had his-

"Terrence! Pepper! I'm home and I brought home dinner!!" Mr. Potts announced as he dropped the keys on the kitchen counter.

"Wassup , hows it going?" Terrence asked as politely as he could.

"Oh nothing much Terrence." Pepper's dad bluntly replied. "So, what has Pepper been up to?"

"Nothing really, she kind of stayed in her room," Terrence smoothly lied.

* * *

Brrrlllluuuupp!!!! Pepper snatched her stomach as she laid in bed. Her legs hanging at the end while she stared into space.

"Urrrr, I'm sooo hungry!!!" Pepper whined. A beep was than hear from her computer across the room.

'Janie Wu requesting video call' the computerized voice rung.

"Janie!!?" She scrambled off her bed onto the computer chair and quickly clicked yes.

On the screen, an Asian gril appeared with long black luscious hair. Her almond shaped brown eyes brightened at the sight of Pepper. In the background, Janie's room was blue and neat as possible, while Pepper's was red, yellow, and messy.

"Pepper!! OMG! I missed you!!" The girl on the screen squealed.

"OMG! I missed you too!!!" Pepper squealed along. "Have you reached your goal into getting your second degree black belt?"

"Pfft!" Smirked Janie. "Sweetie, I got my third degree." The friends laughed. "So how about this Tony guy you've been raging on about?"

Pepper scrunched in disgust in his name. She remembered what Tony said to her and she hated him for that!

"Don't mention his name to me.... EVER AGAIN."

Janie Wu was a long time best friend of Pepper. Both of their families were close, especially their moms. This was before when the two girls mothers died in a bus crash a while back. Eversince than, they've been quiet. The dad's were left to take care of their motherless daughter. And after the tragic accident, Janie and her dad moved away from New York, New York to Seattle Washington. And since New York was three hours ahead of Washington, Janie and Pepper never actually had time to communicate. Also, since they were young, they only sent letter, which only lasted for a few years. Once and awhile, they'd have video chats, just to keep up with each other.

"Oh.... something happened between you two?" Janie asked, expecting no answer.

"So... anything new?" Pepper asked, changing the subject.

"OH MY GOSH!! YES!! FRICKEN YES!!!!!!!" Janie yelled from the computer, so loud, Pepper had to turn down the volume.

"Well what is it??" Pepper asked.

"Hmm.... I'm not sure if I should tell you know," Janie tesed as she adverted her eyes away from her friend.

"WHA-!! C'mon! Please tell me! PLEASE!!" Begged Pepper as JAnie began to laugh.

"Alright." Janie finally agreed. "You know we've been away for a really long time, and I've been telling you my dad is finally over what happened between my mom?"

"Yah...." sadly replied Pepper, as Janie explained the last part.

"Well.... My dad and I are moving back to New York!!!" Janie stated.

"AAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Pepper screamed as loud as she could.

And in just a few seconds, her dad and Terrence came barging through.

"Are 'They' here??" They both yelled.

Pepper jumped, "Who are... 'they'?"

Pepper turned off the video chat, leaving Janie confused.

The two guys didn't answer.

"DAD, WHO ARE 'THEY'????" She demanded.

* * *

ooooohhhh, who exactly are 'They'??

Find out in the next chapter of Lady Black.

Not the longest chapter I've had. I think it's the worse... oh well. I gots to keep writing, And lately, i've been on writers block, so i'm foircing to write until I get my inspiration back!

Oh, and right before you do that, you might want to click that green button and review for me. No harsh comments, remember, i'm a newbie at this. LOL

-Wizaam

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

"Pepper, I hope you understand now," Mr. Potts asked.

"Oh, I feel so bad for calling you a criminal Terrence!" Pepper apologized.

Terrence just stayed leaning onto her door. Pepper stood up and walked towards him. Her thin arms wrapped around Terrence for comfort.

"Terrence, if there is anything I could do to help, just say it." She explained.

"Thank you," He wrapped his arms wround her too. "Pepper."


	4. Chapter 4

Ello peeps! OMG! I feel sooooo horrible for not uploading for ages. It's just school has been draining the life out of me! And I've been on writers block thanks to school stress and stuff. But Yah, I will make it up to you by uploading this chapter. Maybe if I have enough time, I'll try to type up chappie five and upload it. But... I have been off writers block thanks to a Naruto Sasuhina fanfic I've been writing. I've been meaning to upload it up here but school is in the way. SO anyways... here's Chappie FOUR!!

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking 

**_Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. I own all my OC's only._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Four**

"DAD, WHO ARE 'THEY'????" She demanded. Pepper never looked away from her dad.

Mr. Potts turned to look at Terrence who was leaning against Pepper's door. He tried to stay calm and not freak about 'THEY'. He hated it... he just wished he hadn't cost the family this much trouble. He was a freeloader.

"It's alright," Terrence spoke. "She should know."

Pepper looked at Terrence with soft eyes. She was slowly getting used to him.

"Alright than," Mr. Potts agreed. "Listen carefully Pepper, it's an earful."

Pepper smiled in success. 'YES! I WIN!'

"'THEY'.... is the reason Terrence is here, why he is suspicious." Her dad began. "They are a group of criminals who take the innocent lives of humans and forcefully mutate them for their evil deeds."

Pepper gasped in shock. "Forcefully....?"

Her dad nodded. "Terrence's parents, who were successful scientists, had a serum for mutation.... they were actually mutants themselves......"

"M-mutants... that means...." Pepper turned to Terrence.

"Not exactly," Terrence mumbled. "My parents found a way to take away my mutant powers.... but they kept my mutant powers in that serum."

"Terrence mutant power is extraordinarily overwhelming, so they didn't want him to suffer," Mr. Potts explained as he took a seat next to his daughter.

"But when I need it," Terrence looked up from the floor. "I can inject myself."

"Recently, 'THEY', which are for now called the ORGANIZATION, found out about Terrence's power in that serum." Mr. Potts stiffened. "They wanted the power so badly that... that"

"They killed my p-parents...." Terrence choked on his sentence, it was too sad.

"...Oh my......"Pepper began to tear up, she quickly wiped them away."Where's the serum now? Did they take it or something?"

"Luckily, Terrence's parents hid it a necklace for him." Her dad informed.

Pepper smiled in relief. "So where's the necklace?"

"Your full of questions aren't you?" Terrence forced a laugh.

Pepper stiffened from the sound.

"Don't laugh..... don't force yourself... please......" She mumbled.

"Pepper, I hope you understand now," Mr. Potts asked.

"Oh, I feel so bad for calling you a criminal Terrence!" Pepper apologized.

Terrence just stayed leaning onto her door. Pepper stood up and walked towards him. Her thin arms wrapped around Terrence for comfort.

"Terrence, if there is anything I could do to help, just say it." She explained.

"Thank you," He wrapped his arms round her too. "Pepper."

A chuckle was heard from Mr. Potts. "Now isn't this cute!"

The two teens blushed in realization of what he said. They pushed away and looked away from each other. A very awkward moment indeed.

"Dad!" Pepper bursted.

"Ahaha, sorry... soo..... I shall be leaving you two," Mr. Potts announced. "Lovebirds..."

Pepper literally chased her dad out the door. 'Jeesh, what a dad.' Pepper sighed.

Terrence looked at her. 'She sure looks cute when she's mad.'

He laughed. Pepper furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Well I better be going to sleep now," Terrence opened the door.

"'Night," Pepper happily whispered.

"Not without a kiss," He turned to face her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Wha....." Pepper was speechless. Before she could say anything else, Terrence left.

'Oh my god......' Pepper sprung onto her bed, a hand placed before her cheek.

"What a player...." Pepper insulted. "But he's mine."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"PEPPER WAKE UP!!!" Pepper heard her dad holler.

She rolled off her bed, falling flat on her face. She mumbled a few curse words before getting up off the floor. It was a Saturday, why would her dad be waking her up so early??! Thankfully showering last night, she slipped on a simple black pleated skirt, gray leggings, a white cami under a blue hoodie, and her high-tops.

Scurrying down the stairs, she yelled, "Good Morning!"

"GOOD MORNING!!!!" A familiar voice yelled back. It wasn't Mr. Potts, nor Terrence. Who was it?

As soon as Pepper made it to the kitchen, she noticed someone sitting in the breakfast table. Yet again, it wasn't Mr. Potts, nor Terrence.

"N-No way..." Pepper stuttered.

The stranger turned to look at Pepper, her face lit up. She jumped off the chair and tackled Pepper.

"PEPPER!!!!" She yelled.

Pepper squeezed a hug back. "JANIE!!!!!"

They shrieked and jumped up and down together. It was a very wonderful reunion, it was sadly interrupted by Terrence.

"Will you guys peep down, I'm trying to sleep here!" Terrence sternly complained.

"Ooh... who is that hottie?" Janie whispered to Pepper.

"He is a...." Pepper thought hard of what to say. She couldn't just go ahead and say, '_He's just a kid of two scientist that had his mutant powers in hand. So we're keeping him in hiding from the Organization. So beside that, he's a close friend_

Luckily, her dad saved her from the brain blasting "He's just a close family friend, he is staying with us while his parents are traveling the world for the year."

"A YEAR!" Janie bought it. "Wow! Too bad you couldn't come."

Terrence scratched his head, nervously laughing. "Aha, yah. Too bad."

"So," Pepper tried to change the subject. "Why didn't you call me that you were finally here??"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you!" Janie loudly explained. "Anyways, I was hoping you wanted to go shopping or something. Ya know, hang out."

Pepper mischievously grined, 'PERFECT! Janie is soo pretty and fashionable! She can help me transform so I can finally prove something to Tony!'

"So, what do you think?" Janie asked, trying to avoid Pepper's strange face expressions.

"SURE! Let's go now!!" Pepper yelled. She grabbed Janie's arm, grabbed her bag, and was out the door!

"Jeesh, she seems happy," Mr. Potts laughed.

"Gosh, she's soooo hot when she's all psyched about something!" Terrence drooled.

Mr. Potts twitched. "Excuse me?"

"Eh....." Terrence could just feel his glared.

* * *

"What's up with you Pepper??" Janie questioned her extra hyper friend.

"What?? I can't go shopping with a friend once in a while???" Pepper whined.

"That's it!" Janie pointed out. "Who hate shopping with me!"

"And you're point is....."

"You're either trying to impress a boy, or you changed your ways!"

"Eh...." Pepper nervously smiled.

"Tony is his name, right?" Janie asked.

"What the! How do you know???!!!"

"Well duh, it's obvious!!!" Janie hooked her arm with Pepper and began skipping. "I just can't wait! We're gonna change your wardrobe, your hair, everything!"

"E-everything....?" Pepper stuttered.

"EVERYTHING!" Janie gave her a devilish smile.

"B-but my h-hair...." Pepper whined.

"When I say everything, I mean everything!!!!!" Janie stated. "Even you're bras!"

Pepper brought her hands to cover her chest. "B-bra??"

"Yah! You need to get something sexy, maybe somthing with some lace!" She explained.

"What the...!!!?? It's not like someone is going to see it!!"

"YET!"

"You're mind is sick!!!!" Pepper claimed.

"Thanks, I love you too," Janie monotonously spoke.

"Just don't go overboard," Pepper begged her friend.

"Sweety, I don't know that meaning!" Janie devilishly chuckled.

* * *

What do you think? Love it, hate it?? I hope you don't hate it that much, It's pretty short in my opinion, but it's enough i guess. Now, I don't exactly know what 'flames' is, but I think it's bad. Ahaha, remember, still new at this. Anyways, I hoped you people are satistfied with my updating :) cause I'm gosh darn happy about it.

So review please!

-Wizaam

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Pepper slowly sat onto the chair, she could smell the chemicals, shampoo, conditioner, everything! It was all to overwhelming for her.

"So, I want her hair to be like this!" Janie told the stylist, pointing to the picture in the book.

"Good choice! I'll make her fabulous!" The stylist assured her.

"U-uh.... Janie....??" Pepper was so not ready for this.

"Pepper don't worry, nothing bad will happen," Janie assured her with a smile.

Pepper gulped.

'This better be worth it!' Pepper thought.


End file.
